IMMANICHOL
THIS ARTICLE IS LONG AND MAY PUT YOU TO SLEEP, NO WARNINGS OTHERWISE. IMMANICHOL joined the IAM Fad on September 23rd, 2008 as an entire joke. Even though the character Nichol from Mother 3 is a boy, IMMANICHOL is indeed a girl in real life.Her real name being Rebecca (And only being 14 years old, go figure), she's also earned herself quite a few nicknames. Including "Bitchy Becky" and "Cereal Nigger." She discovered the streams with the help of IMMANESS, and has been visiting The IAM Graveyard ever since. Her personality is hard to explain, but, as described in her own words, she can be quite the bitch. She could be labeled as insane among many other things, but we truly shouldn't go into detail about that. She can be everyone's dream and everyone's worst nightmare at this time. And, once again, in her own words, she hit the fad like a fuckin' epidemic. She's earned fame that she STILL doesn't know how she aquired, and has made tons of friends within the fad. She usually lurks around in The IAM Graveyard, but has the tendency to change both the stream background and welcome message. Interesting thing being, she's admin in just about every IAM stream imaginable. Well, not all of them. She has a hobby of popping out of spies pants. Her temper is something to be afraid of when she's really angry, and when it's "THAT time of the mother-fucking month", don't mess with her. It could be fatal, and you might just lose an arm. She's not really that bad of a person to hang around with, and can actually be quite an enjoyable person to be around, just don't make her angry. She's also the notable cause of the saying, "Nichols, taste the rainbow." Her hobbies include pixel-dolling, drawing, writing, role-playing, joking around, etc. She's been accused of killing little girls, over a certain song. IMMANICHOL has only admitted to killing Ana (of the MOTHER series), and no one else. Not IMMATRACY or IAMARYLL. Get that through your heads. Now. Her mind is rather dirty, and you cannot expect, or control what she says or thinks. If she doesn't like you, she will let you know. She happens to be best friends with IMKAMUI and IMMARICHIE in real life. Even if she controls Richie's account for roleplaying purposes. She'll cuss a mile a minute whenever she wants, and when she rants, it's either somewhat shocking or downright hilarious. No, she is not in love with Newcal. You can't prove that. She's not in love with Devin (IMNINTEN) either. Nor was she in love with Daniel. Shut up. And she TOTALLY wasn't in love with Mick, because they would BOTH hate it. :X :Famous Quotes, Sayings, and/or Typos *''"LEAVE MY FETISHES ALONE!"'' *"GO SUCK YOUR... Fuck." *"Fangirl for your thoughts?" *"Nyah." *"Nyeh." *"Nyee." *"Kyah." *"Kyuu." *"NYAH, MOTHERFUCKERS, NYAH!" *"Great, another failure played in stereo." And of course, let us not forget, she is the reason why 65% of the Graveyard's community is into yaoi. Let us not forget the controversial video that even HINTED that she liked yaoi. No matter what you say to her, she will not care what you have to say about her, or her yaoi, or whatever she's into. She. Just. Won't. Care. Finally, to get this out of the way. : :IMMANICHOL'S Mostly Known Alternate Accounts *IMMALOID *IAMLIESELOTTE *IMMAMISDREAVUS *IMMAMELODY *IAMKURAMA *BeckyMinamino In otherwords, Nichol wins. Hard. Guess what? Nichol wrote her own article. All by herself. HAHA NOT ANYMORE. ISN'T THAT AMAZING?! To be continued, later and eventually. -Nichol Ryan Emmet IT. FINISH IT NOW I SA Y! FFFFFFF -Devin~ YALL NIGGAS FORGOT ABOUT GEEWEE, THIS ARCTICLE IS DEAD AND I PITY THE FOO